Reassurances
by SmolPigeon
Summary: Harlock takes a shot meant for Zero. Everything turns out fine and cuddling ensues.


Something impossibly cold pressed into the sensitive arch of Harlock's right foot, mercilessly ripping him from his dream and thrusting him into the waking world. Instinctively, he tried to flinch away from the coldness, only to find he was secured in place; four strong restraints were wound around his torso. Some investigative wiggling revealed the restraints that ended by his right hip were slender, but sturdy as hell -there'd be no easy way to break free of them. The last two restraints were thicker around and weaker, but where they ended near his left shoulder seemed to be made of the same frigid material the thing _still_ poking into his foot was. Confusion and panic began to outweigh the fucks Harlock gave about his own safety, prompting him to open his eyes.

Dark. Everything was dark until Harlock blew out a huff of air, his too-long bangs brushing to the side to reveal a dim little light source in the corner of the room. _What kind of prison cell/torture chamber had a nightlight?_ Looking down proved even more confusing as a coat too long to belong to Emeraldas was draped over him like a blanket, with two arms -not restraints as he'd previously thought- crossed over his chest and abs.

The hand on his hip stirred, tracing across his navel with barely enough pressure to disturb Harlock's various layers of clothing and brushed the remainder of his unruly hair away from his face.

"You're awake," Marina sighed sleepily, "How do you feel? That was one hell of a hit you took." Harlock remembered.

A dusty lawless planet, a man he needed to find, running into Marina and then Zero and his crew, agreeing to work together, splitting off into scouting parties, the glint of a gun barrel aimed directly at Zero, running, a loud echoing sound, sharp pain, and then darkness.

"You took that shot for Zero," Marina's hand drifted back down to rest lightly over his navel. Harlock knew if he were to lift his shirt, he'd find bandages there.

"You could've _died_. You almost did. Doctor Machiner said you'd nearly bleed out by the time we got you to the _Karyu_. I thought-" Marina cut herself off, both unable and unwilling to vocalize the thought. She brought her hand back up to shove at Harlock's shoulder.

"Don't you do that again!" Marina hissed. The sudden movement and rising volume earned a sleepy mumble from Zero, who'd been pressed firmly against Harlock's side, clinging to the other man like some sort of leech. Marina's harsh tone softened upon hearing him, her expression morphing into one of adoration. Harlock felt a smile tugging at his own lips when Zero tried and failed to push himself closer to Harlock.

"Please, protect our idiot when you can, you and I both know he can't stay away from trouble long. But make sure to keep yourself safe too; I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Either of you," Marina whispered.

"I'll do my best." Harlock poked his hand out from under his makeshift blanket -one of Zero's captain's coats, he confirmed- to lace his fingers with Marina's. He could feel the warmth of her machinery thrumming just under the smooth skin of her hand. Zero stirred again.

"You know, he didn't leave your side even once,"

"Oh really?" Harlock smiled down at the sleeping captain.

"Yep. Zero insisted on carrying you back. In a fireman's carry, even. It took Machiner using his medical override to get Zero to back away enough for you to be treated." Harlock hummed in thought.

"Probably not the best sort of carry for someone with a wound in their gut, but I do appreciate the effort. Thank you," Harlock's other hand threaded itself through Zero's hair.

"Would you rather have had Marina run you through my ship in a princess carry?" Zero mumbled sleepily.

"Well, actually-"

"Don't finish that, you ingrate." Zero joked, moving his hand to stroke the side of Harlock's face, only to have him flinch away as if the touch burned.

" _Holy fuck_ , your hands are like ice," Harlock hissed before coming to a realization: "it was you!"

"Huh?" Zero responeded intelligently while Marina burst out laughing.

"Something cold woke me up, it must've been you; you're freezing!" Zero struggled uselessly against the coat-turned blanket Harlock tried to swaddle him in until the soft weight of an actual blanket settled over both their forms.

"Better?" Marina cut in-suddenly appearing under the blanket with them.

"Much. Now can we go back to sleeping?"

"I'd be okay with that, given you don't try anything stupid like dying on me again," Zero's tone lacked the mirth it had before.

"I'll promise you the same I did Marina: I'll try my best." Harlock's answer seemed to pacify the other captain, as Zero settled himself into a comfortable position beside Harlock, his hand clasped with Marina's right over Harlock's heart. Marina did likewise, and Harlock snaked an arm around each of them, holding them and letting his eyes close.

"Goodnight, Zero. I love you," Marina grinned. Zero immediately caught on.

"I love you too. Goodnight, Marina."

"Goodnight, Harlock. I-"

"I love you both more than life itself, but can you dorks please shut up?"

"Dorks? That's rich, coming from someone named _Phantom_."

"Like you have any room to talk, _Warrius._ " Marina shot back.

"Sleep now, talk about our weirdass names in the morning?" Harlock suggested, slightly annoyed, but a smile on his face nonetheless.

Both Zero and Marina agreed.


End file.
